They're Just Words
by Knoto
Summary: Many years have past and Kagome and the gang are adults, with children. When Inuyasha starts to feel worried for his offspring, They decide to tell the children of how the rather odd family happened to be formed.
1. Chapter 1

They're Just Words.

A/N: Hey all you guys and gals. I'm back with a new fiction. A vary important friend has asked me to do an Inuyasha Fan Fiction. When he told me why, I just couldn't refuse. This Fan Fiction holds a dear significance because of the meaning behind it. Without further delay I present to you chapter one of the Fan Fiction "They're Just Words."

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!

Prologue:

Kagome sat on the ground watching the day pass her by. The smell of cooking deer meat over a fire. The soft crinkling of soil under her body as she adjusted her form. The laughter of children could be heard in the distance as the suns rays beat down from the afternoon sky. She could see the fields being plowed by the men and many homes were under repair. The sounds of the tools were not of modern times. This was her home now, it had been for a very long time.

She was a grown woman now, Naraku had long since been disposed of and life in the Feudal Era was more or less peaceful as far as her life was concerned. No longer were they traveling the world in search of jewel shards or to slay demons. She was far too busy chasing kids all day for that to happen. She was a mother of two and a wife to Inuyasha, a half-demon. Now her days consisted of being a normal housewife, tending to the food, watching the children, and living as a priestess. This was her truth now and the normal way of life. Well normal for the Era's standards anyway. The well had somehow survived through the constant combat, and her children often visited the place Kagome once called home.

Much had changed in the years that had passed. Inuyasha found himself as a slayer meaning he was off working for many days at a time. It was hard but the pay was good, the downside in all of it was that Kagome was often left to raise the children by herself. She had two half demon sons to raise, and lord knew that often meant trouble for the village. The boys weren't always bad, however they did seem to pick up Inuyasha's less redeeming qualities. The eldest, and most troublesome Katsu, seemed to not only inherit the bad attitude, but his use of terminology left much to be desired. If the boy wasn't picking a fight, he was tormenting the villagers. He never cause bodily harm mind you, yet it seemed as if nothing could get him to tone down his reactions. The other child, Nao, was far younger and fearful of the villagers. Given his bloodline it wasn't a surprise. He was very antisocial to anyone from outside of the odd family that had been built around him.

Kagome had grown used to the amount of bigoted views of the past, hell it was five hundred years from her own time. It was simple fact for her by now, humans and demons rarely got along. Never mind the different views one could have as far as race was concerned in her time. That had long since been dealt with. In the Warring States Era it's a far different story. In her time demons didn't exist, all it could be was simple folklore. In this time however demons were killed by humans, and vice versa. There was very little tolerance for each other as far as living went. Humans were weak in the eyes of a demons. Humans saw demons as monsters that should be disposed of. There could be no peace as far as that type of thing went.

However there was only one type of life form that was hated even more. Half-demons were not accepted by humans or demons. They never really belonged anywhere. They had to make a place for themselves and often grew up orphaned or jaded by the ways of the world. Seeking either vengeance or fighting for their lives, the life of a half demon could rarely be accepted among a large group of people. Inuyasha had been betrayed by people and demons alike. Even Naraku, also a half demon, wished Inuyasha's demise. Very few really knew what he was like behind the overly gruff exterior, that entire number he could count on both of his hands and feet. That was a small number compared to the countless amount who had attempted to harm him. Of that small number consisted of the ones who they had traveled with, among them, a lecherous monk, and a woman who once came from a proud village that trained in arts of war, a demon fox, and a few other people in his life that seemed to come and go when ever they pleased.

Speaking of the female demon slayer and monk, Sango and Miroku had married as well. With twin daughters, and one very perverse son, Sango was kept busy enough as it was. Their son seemed to take his fathers mannerisms at a very young age, often chasing the village girls around. Sango no longer worked as a slayer for money, although she saw plenty of action fighting the weaker demons that seemed to like to come around when Inuyasha had to travel for work. Sango felt a strong need to pass down her proud heritage too her children, it's what her father would have wanted if he were still alive. Her one daughter Aki, and son Kazuo, found that the skills came naturally, just as it had for their mother. The other daughter Mayu, found herself struggling with the art of fighting anything and her overly gentle nature made it hard for Sango to train her in using a weapon properly. The child reminded Sango of her brother so many years ago.

Kohaku was gentle and very afraid of battle. If Naraku hadn't gotten too him she was sure that the boy would have put down his weapon for good after his encounter at the castle. Her brother had found his own path after being freed from Naraku's grasp. Rin was older now and spent her days with the boy. They seemed to be happy together, and wanted to see much of the world. The two of them were developing a relationships of sorts, but no one could really prove it.

The two in question were often trailed by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother, and a full blooded demon. He hated humans, and even felt angry at his own father, a proud dog demon lord for finding a human as a companion. His father died shortly after Inuyasha was born and with the events of the past simply that, he had gained a sort of acceptance for some humans. He didn't like them, and would still not hesitate to kill one if they got in his way. When Rin was a small child he learned just how sick the humans were, even casting aside their own kind. The child needed him and with reluctance he allowed her to follow him. Over time he grew to love her as if she were his own offspring, yet he never spoke words of a devoted parent. He was cold and very quiet. Never speaking unless he needed to provide words of guidance. he was a proud demon of power. One day he would be a lord just as his father once was, but for now, he was content to watch Rin grow up. For demons, and half demons alike, a hundred years was nothing but a drop in the hat. He could watch the human girl live her life until the day she would depart from the living world and still have a great many years left to live himself, and that's exactly how he wanted it. He wanted to protect her, the loyalty in his blood made him want to see her have protection, and there was no better person than he himself.

There were others from their journeys that had come and gone, some married and also started families, others returned to their homes. For Kagome and her family, it was different. Well, now it was different, if one looked back several years into the past, you would note the anxiety in her eyes. They killed Naraku and she went back too her time for three years. That in it's self is a long story, one that had already been told time and time again.

No, lets not go back to the past that had already been foretold. Instead lets look at the story that brought Kagome and her family where they are today. Lets look back at the days when it was still an uphill climb, perhaps not because of an evil demon, but the pains of the past. Old scars and even older memories may fade in time, but the don't fully go away. As Kagome listened to the would around her this was her simple truth. It was a normal world in her eyes, even if others didn't see it that way. This is her story, or rather this is their story.


	2. A Family Talk!

A/N: So now the story actually kicks off... here ya go..

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: A family talk!

Little Nao was only a few seasons old as he lay down in the straw bedding that made for a good place to burrow himself. The village was under attack again and Sango was already knocking the living daylights out of the rather weak frog demon. Katsu was covered in mud and the blood of the lesser demon. He was far older. Being nine seasons old he was able to fight quite well with his clawed hands. He also had no qualms cheering Sango on, in his mind, the more bloody the fight the better it was. Inuyasha wasn't worried about his son's actions telling Kagome constantly that the boy would grow out of it in time.

After the demon was killed Nao was still under the straw as he whimpered for his mother. She quickly came too his aid and pulled the small boy into her lap. Nao was no bigger that Shippo was when he was only a kit and in a sense she was reminded of the fear the small fox had when he used to find her lap for the same reasons. She sighed lightly as she hummed a little tune to the small pup in her lap as he shook seemingly uncontrollably.

"Nao, it's dead you don't need to be afraid anymore." Kagome said stroking the long silver mane that would one day be as long and beautiful as his fathers. The two dog ears on his head also resembled his father as they twitched because of the sensations. One golden eye opened, then another as he peered at the door, his mother still humming her gentle tune.

"It may be dead, but the others aren't." The child whimpered as he buried himself onto his mother's kimono. "The humans are angry. I smell them, they don't like me." He ruffled his fur as his claws poked tiny holes into the fabric of the clothes his mother had on. "I small hate." He mewled as he started to shed tears.

Inuyasha had smelt his sons distress from a distance, bounding through the door he immediately looked for the cause of the fear he smelt. Blood was thick in the air for his sensitive nose, he also smelt death meaning what ever it was, he was sure Sango took care of it. Releasing a sigh he sat next to Kagome and picked the small lad up by his scruff.

"Relax pup, Sango killed what ever it is. No need to cry." The father of the boy said as he placed his pup on the floor. His son was becoming too fearful of the humans and even if his kind were hated, his son had to learn to defend himself. He too had to become proud of the demonic blood in him. "The hate you smell is hate for the thing that's dead. Not you so calm the hell down." Inuyasha said bluntly, his words were softened by the scratch behind his son's ear. That was his rare show of affection. Rarely could he be gentle with them, rarely could he baby them like a human parent could do. No, he had to be the strong protector and teach his children what his father could not, what a human mother would never understand.

He sighed as he remembered when Nao asked him what the term half-breed meant. It was the very term that he had asked his own mother so very long ago. She had cried then, and he as a small child had no idea why. When the boy went to his father on the matter, it was all Inuyasha could do not to show emotion. Not to break down at the hateful words spoken too his son, the very words that had spoken too him. Nao had been teased by the other children, the adults did nothing to stop the rude actions, and often times showed little care towards Inuyasha's pups. "Kagome, I need to speak with you outside. Lets go." He voiced curtly as he left his still quivering son to fend on his own for a moment.

Kagome followed and Sango saw the couple pass by. She knew of the ways half demons raised their children. It was normal for a child to be alone for a few moments even at a very young age, even so her motherly instinct as a human won over and she went to see the very fearful child. She saw him as a nephew, even if not by blood and cared about the little pup dearly.

On the hill Inuyasha stood looking over the waterfall near the village. He sighed as he took in the scents around him, all of the tension of the moment wafting through his mind. "Kagome… You can't baby him forever. He has to fight for himself. Just like I did he has to learn." Inuyasha spoke with a slight growl, he hated himself for saying it. "It's like I told you before, no matter what Kagome, When you're a half demon it's always your fault. Nobody else cares about you. He's luckily he has us, but that doesn't mean you can spoil him. You can't, you don't have the luxury." His growl became more fierce at the pain in his words.

"Inuyasha." The miko spoke his name in a bare whisper, he had told her that once before, when she was still a teenager he had said that. She had remembered the day well. "What can I do about it then. I know your afraid for him, but you'll still be here when I'm gone." Kagome said simply.

"It doesn't matter about that!" He said as he barked slightly at her inability to grasp his meaning. "It doesn't matter if I'm hear or not, daddy can't always fight demons for him, and you will be gone when he's still a pup." He sighed, this was the one issue with being in love with a human, one day Kagome would pass on into the afterlife leaving him and his sons on this earth alone. It was the way of life, unlike the folk lore that many spoke of, very few demons had the power to pass on their life force through blood or mating, dog demons didn't have that blessing, if they had, then his own mother would still be alive..

"Then what do you intend we do?" Kagome sighed as she embraced her lover, he was upset by the way his life had turned out when he was a pup. She knew his concern was for them not having to end up like he did. Yet the way they would live life would most likely be much like Inuyasha had. The only difference would be he would need to sit back and watch it happen.

"We tell them." he said, the cloth of the fire rat blew in the wind as he caught the smell of food being made. "We go back to the village, sit down and tell them what happened, what type of life we lead before settling down here. Miroku thinks it's time for his children to hear it as well." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and started walking towards the village.

"You mean after the three years I was away?" Kagome asked slightly worried. She received a one syllable response as a "Keh." Meaning something to the effect of a smart ass version of yes.

When they got there, the children gathered. Sango, Miroku and a much taller Shippo joined them with their families. Shippo had found a mate and one very small infant kit whom he held protectively in his arms. He was now as tall as Kagome's midriff and he would not grow any taller as a fox demon, even if he was rather young still in age. After everyone started to eat, Kagome began to speak while the children became quiet.

"Lets play pretend for a moment. Lets say I was a normal school girl. Lets say I had normal friends, and a normally boring life. That's how I'm supposed to live right? I guess you'd say yes, that is how everyone should live. Go to school, get a good education, Get a good job, fall in love, and raise a family. That is normal… That is what life should be by normal standards. I however am not normal, I don't live by the standards that most people do." Kagome said as she began to speak as if she were back in her own time.

"What the friggin' hell mom? You been near the fire too long I think, the scents of smoke are making you talk like an idiot." Katsu said in his normal fashion. Yep, far too much like his father for his own good. Again, Inuyasha didn't do anything, in his eyes his son was doing the right thing using crass words and a rude demeanor, it would prove useful if he could scare others away with big talk and less bite until he was older.

"That may be true in your eyes, but I'm telling you what's happened to us a long time ago. What I had just said were the words I told your grandmother when I returned for a visit." Kagome said as she plopped Nao into her lap before he fell off of his perch on her shoulder. The small pup simply let a small wine of frustration out from between his lips. He preferred to be higher up. "Anyway, like I was saying. I wasn't a normal school girl. When I came back through the well a lot had changed before my eyes. I felt like I had missed so much. I felt lost, as did all of us for one reason or another. I guess that feeling of being lost is what cause us to all ban together once again."

"How did it happen?" This was from a daughter of Sango, little Mayu. She asked as she too found a lap to sit on. She favored her mother's lap, while the far more outgoing Aki found that she liked to lean herself on Katsu rather than cling near her parents. Kazuo just found a place to lay on the ground. His head was propped on his folded arms as he kicked his feet in front of him. The log he had part of his back on kept him from laying flat as he faced Kagome for the story. His father and mother were both sitting on the a fore mentioned log.

"Well if your really quiet, and listen carefully, I'll tell you." Kagome said as a sort of far off look graced her features. She smiled slightly as the memories came pouring in. The sounds of the wind fluttered past her ears and she felt at peace just like she did at the end when she was younger, after she learned to find peace within herself.

"In this time, many hate half demons, and Inuyasha is no exception to the rule. I remember seeing him with his eyes so full of hate, fear, sadness. Yet no matter what I did I couldn't get him out of my mind. This half demon, he should be hated. Yet even if he did act like a jerk sometimes, I loved him. Back then peace had come to many because the jewel was no longer causing the suffering of many. Life was simple for Inuyasha and the others who sit here with you now. If I hadn't come back, life would have remained simple. Your father would have married a demon like himself, and you would not have had me, a human, as your mother. Sango and Miroku would have continued their life not worrying about me, and your Uncle Sesshomaru would have continued to live a wandering soul with Rin at his side." Kagome said as she carefully looked to each parent, and nodded her head to the ground.

Playing with some of the soil in her hands the grins fell between her fingers as she continued. "After we killed Naraku, the demon that had cursed all of us in some way or another, I returned home in my own time. I had a chance to live a normal life, yet I came back here and the day I did, I laid eyes on the woman that Inuyasha once loved, Kikyo, and that's where it all started." Kagome said as she prepared to unleash a lock all of the parents had placed on their hearts, what happened too them, it could have torn them all apart for good.


End file.
